


Tutor Time

by arashi_arisu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, in which studying isn't actually studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashi_arisu/pseuds/arashi_arisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino asks Sho to "tutor" him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutor Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like months ago and forgot about it lol anyway here you go~

When Nino had asked Sho if he could just come over and tutor him at home, he expected actual studying. Not on his back with his pants halfway down his legs and Nino’s calloused hands on his cock and his mouth on Sho’s neck. He didn’t mind it all that much, although he did wish he had known ahead of time. He wouldn’t have worn his nice pants then.   
“Sho…” suddenly Nino had moved away from his neck and began traveling down. Maybe his pants wouldn’t get ruined after all.


End file.
